starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Pretores vong
Los pretores vong eran una fuerza militar especial dentro de la jerarquía yuuzhan vong, combinando los roles de exploradores, tropas de asalto, ingenieros de combate, pioneros y cuerpo de logística. Su propósito era actuar como la vanguardia de la invasión, estableciendo bases planetarias para fungir como nodos estratégicos y logísticos en guerras de conquista subsecuentes. Por consiguiente, fueron los pretores vong los que lanzaron los primeros ataques de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en el 25 DBY. También es posible que los pretores vong tradicionalmente sirvieran como los guardaespaldas de los líderes importantes yuuzhan vong como el Maestro de Guerra, o inclusive hasta el Supremo Soberano, mas la evidencia para esto no está del todo clara. Rol y organización El personal central de los pretores vong eran un grupo especialista dentro de la Casta de los Intendentes administrativa, con el Prefecto Da'Gara sirviendo como el comandante general al inicio de la invasión, y parece que varios Dominios estuvieron directamente afiliados a la organización pretora, mas miembros de otras castas y ejércitos masivos de esclavos también se agregaban a la estructura de mando cuando fuera requerido. Los guerreros en particular eran asignados regularmente para aumentar la fuerza de lucha de las fuerzas de los pretores vong, una tarea que a menudo consideraban deshonrosa pues les requería trabajar directamente bajo el mando operacional de Intendentes. Sin embargo, los comandantes más experimentados sabían que el trabajo de los pretores vong era indispensable para la estrategia militar yuuzhan vong, pues cualquier avance dependía de los las preparaciones preliminares en puntos de partida y equipo. El Vector Prime El patrón típico de un ataque de los pretores vong puede verse en el plan de invasión del 25 DBY. Da'Gara y otros jefes pretores vong analizaron la inteligencia reunida por el Ejecutor Nom Anor durante sus años en la galaxia, y seleccionaron su cabeza de playa inicial en el Vector Prime y despacharon a un explorador, Yomin Carr, para que se infiltrara en la base de monitoreo de la Sociedad Extragaláctica en Belkadan. Con esto hecho, Da'Gara entró a la galaxia con un escuadrón de tres mundonaves y un joven yammosk para coordinar sus fuerzas. Aunque parecían ser leales, los pretores vong no obstante perseguían su propia estrategia independiente, planes que Da'Gara había estado fraguando desde que los yuuzhan vong descubrieron la galaxia. El apoyo de los Dominios pretores al el golpe de estado que convirtió a Shimrra del Dominio Jamaane en el Supremo Soberano fue simplemente una cubierta para sus propias ambiciones independientes. Da'Gara también involucró a Nom Anor en sus planes, persuadiendo al Ejecutor para obtener un yammosk sin autorización, aunque uno que fue considerado imperfecto por los Modeladores que lo crearon. Los pretores vong subsecuentemente establecieron su base en Helska 4, aterrizando sus naves e implantando ahí al coordinador de guerra. No obstante, no está claro cómo pensaban desarrollar su estrategia, y su plan fracasó cuando la Nueva República destruyó Helska 4, matando al yammosk y a la mayoría de la fuerza invasora de los pretores vong en la Segunda Batalla de Helska. Da'Gara y 15,000 guerreros de élite murieron, posiblemente la mayor parte de la fuerza al mando de los pretores vong, y junto con estas pérdidas militares, la reputación del cuerpo se debilitó dramáticamente. Consecuencias La Casta de los Guerreros reaccionó a la derrota enviando al comandante Shedao Shai para que tomara el mando temporal de las operaciones yuuzhan vong dentro de la galaxia mientras llegaba la siguiente oleada de fuerzas invasoras. Como lo requería el honor, Shai tuvo que reconquistar los mundos perdidos por los pretores vong, perturbando el plan general de invasión. Después de la muerte de Shai y de su segundo al mando Deign Lian, El Maestro de Guerra Tsavong Lah llegó a la galaxia con el resto de la flota invasora. No está completamente claro lo que le pasó a los pretores vong después de la derrota en Helska. Si continuaron con su rol de tropas avanzadas, no hay evidencia directa. Puede ser significante que la conquista de Yavin 4 y el establecimiento de una importante base ahí no fue ejecutada por pretores vong pioneros, sino por guerreros al mando del comandante Tsaak Vootuh. Sin embargo, por lo menos dos pretores vong guardias fueron registrados en presencia de Tsavong Lah después de la conquista de Coruscant, cuando él se encontraba a bordo de una mundonave de la Casta de los Modeladores, y es posible que todos los guardaespaldas del Maestro de Guerra, incluyendo a Denua Ku, fueran pretores vong. Entre bastidores *Los pretores vong son los villanos principales de Vector Prime, la primer novela de la serie de la Nueva Orden Jedi. Sin embargo, ellos casi no aparecen después: su rol y organización, y su lugar dentro de la estrategia y sociedad yuuzhan vong, sólo son explicados explícitamente en el New Jedi Order Sourcebook. *Asimismo, la implicación de esta fuente de que la invasión de los pretores vong fue simplemente una parte melódica de la estrategia general yuuzhan vong se muestra como algo menos que toda la verdad por las reflexiones de Nom Anor sobre Da'Gara y su agenda en The Unifying Force. Esta novela, al mencionar los "Dominios pretores", también muestra que la organización de los pretores vong está construida alrededor de un grupo de Dominios yuuzhan vong, en vez de ser una estructura completamente administrativa. *El nombre "pretores" probablemente tiene conexión con el verbo latín praeire, que significa "dirigir el camino", un significado apropiado para un término que describe tropas de avanzada. Sin embargo, la palabra evoca más inmediatamente al título romano de Pretor, y el nombre de la Guardia Pretoriana, un cuerpo de élite de paramilitares a menudo asociado con deberes de guardaespaldas. Como los pretorianos, los pretores vong eran dirigidos por un Prefecto. Apariciones *''Vector Prime'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''The Unifying Force'' Fuentes *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Jedi Academy'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' Categoría:Unidades militares yuuzhan vong Categoría:Intendentes yuuzhan vong